The Research Translation Core (RTC) of the UW Superfund Basic Research Program is well positioned to assist SBRP investigators in disseminating important research findings and new technology to a wide spectrum of stakeholders. The Specific Aims of the Core address the required components described in the SBRP request for applications: Government Agency Partnerships, Technology Transfer, and Communicating to Broad Audiences. The core will continue to: 1) develop communication strategies to exchange information regarding government agency priorities and emerging SBRP research findings. An Agency Seminar Series has been set-up to support experts who can help agency staff address local hazardous waste and contamination issues, 2) assist investigators in moving UW SBRP research findings into application through partnerships with the UW Tech Transfer office. The Core co-director and staff meet with SBRP investigators regularly to identify potential patents and leverage open-source approaches to advance research findings, 3) provide critical information to individual stakeholders by identifying key communication venues and materials with government agencies and community groups. Procedures and materials will be developed for communities concerned about impacts from environmental contaminants, local and state agencies concerned about their community outreach, and for disease advocacy groups and health professionals interested in environmental health education. Annual workshops and print/web materials will used to increase dissemination of current research findings between SBRP investigators, agency staff and community members, 4) partner with Community Groups. The UW SBRP has a long history of working with Tribal Nations, community groups, health professionals, and individual stakeholders to address environmental health concerns. The scope of activities will broaden to include new collaborations, and 5) work with the Administrative Core to refine a Research Translation and Outreach Tracking System to provide documentation and reporting of Core activities on an ongoing basis. The UW SBRP focuses most intensively on developing early biomarkers of adverse effects to human health and the environment from neurotoxic chemicals. Developing early indicators of health effects from exposures to neurotoxic compounds is a theme that resonates with the scientific community, governmental agencies who are involved with hazardous waste sites and the public as a whole.